Haircut for the flock
by maximumpotter101
Summary: The flock goes to a barber shop. Max thinks of pretty pink princesses. Fang might get his hair cut like Brad Pitt. What will happen? T because I'm not really sure where the story will go. COMPLETE!
1. Good Morning, dearest Max!

**A/N: I love the flock. I have a weird habit of reading the XD smiley faces ex-dee. It's weird…but that's me. Now, without sticking a piece of paper to my hand, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Though, after reading Fang, I swear JP reads Fanfiction.**

**If you read this, please review. I have over 500 hundred hits and only 17 reviews. Please:D**

**Max POV**

I groaned and rolled over in my sleeping bag as sunlight streamed through the window and hit me square in the face. My brain still wasn't working coherently, so I just closed my eyes again and snuggled deeper into the covers. And then- the unthinkable happened- somebody pulled off my covers! "Whoever did that," I said threateningly "Had better get their butt out of here as fast as they can. Cause soon as I wake up, they're dead."

"Good for them." Well, if it wasn't the prince of short sentences himself. I opened my eyes a teeny bit and reached up to whack him. He caught my arm and then yanked me up, hard.

" Faaaaaang!" I whined. He smirked innocently, and after making sure I wouldn't fall back asleep (he stole my pillow, the evil little jerk), he walked out. I frowned after him and turned around to look for something to wear...and stubbed my toe on Ella's bed.

"What the heck is your problem, you stupid, idiotic bed?" I murmured, glaring at it. Grrrrreat. Now I was talking to beds. This day was going just great. And, as if to prove my point, my brain went _Pretty pink princesses on purple prancing ponies._ I groaned again and wondered if it was maybe the Voice that talks in my head (I'm not explaining THAT again. For goodness sakes, I write this down so you people can read it.) or Angel, my little mind-reader.

I wandered out of Ella's room, where Nudge, Angel, Ella, and I slept. The boys slept next door, in the guest bedroom. I walked across the narrow hallway into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and combed out the worst of the tangles in my now longish hair.

Hmm. Maybe it was time to cut it. Come to think of it, all of the flock needed haircuts. Iggy's hair fell around his shoulders, and Fang's was even longer than usual.

"Guess what?" I announced as soon as I walked into the kitchen. The flock looked warily up at me.

"What?" Gazzy asked, with a dreading tone "We're not leaving, are we?"

"Course not, silly," I laughed and ruffled his hair. Immediately, the whole flock relaxed. Even Fang. "We're getting haircuts. By real hair-cutters."

"They're called barbers, Max," Angel said mom-ishly " And I don't wanna get my hair cut."

The whole flock nodded agreement. I frowned for the second time that day and pushed my own hair out of my eyes. And then I had a brilliant idea.

"You can have it styled anyway you want, as long as my mom approves." Nudge's face lit up as she looked over at me, immediately interested.

"Can have what styled on my approval, sweetie?" My Mom asked, walking in. Well, speak of the devil. "And Nudge, pull up your shirt strap, it's going to fall off your arm." Iggy snickered from his seat. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Their hair." I turned back to my mom, tugging on Nudge's shirt. "We all really need haircuts, it's something we can't worry about when we're on the run."

She nodded and poured herself some coffee, still in her light blue fluffy bathrobe and slippers. Her dark brown hair was brushed back into a loose ponytail, and her chocolate brown eyes (which I inherited) were wide open and alert.

"I'll drop you off at the barber's on my way to work today, okay? I have the evening shift, and we can leave a little early so you can pick your styles." My mom was a vet, and she worked in an office not to far away.

"OMG, thanks, Dr.M! Thanks, Max! I am sooo getting my hair cut like a celebrity's- what do you think, Ange? And I think Angel and Max should get it cut the same way, so we match!"

Fang snorted over his cereal, and I glared at him. He returned my glare (why he was glaring, don't ask me). Nudge, meanwhile, kept rambling. "And the boys- they should have their hair cut like Brad Pitt or someone! And we can even get Total's fur styled! Do you think they'd do that, Dr. Martinez?" Mom just looked up from her paper and smiled, amused. Total, on the other hand, looked thrilled.

I sighed and slammed my head against the table. Me and my brilliant ideas. And of course, my morning was not yet complete. Nudge was still babbling about something or another, and just as I looked up to give her a 'shut-up already' look, Gazzy had a...episode. I yelped and buried my face in Fang's shirt, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Iggy's eyes were watering, but he was still laughing his head off. Gazzy grinned "Did you see that? It was orange!" At that, Fang burst into laughter. Boys.

Then, poor old Ella walked in. And immediately walked back out, muttering something about having air freshener somewhere in the house. Mom frowned pointedly at the boys. "Go take a shower, Gazzy. All of you, be ready by three o'clock."

With that, the Flock and I left the kitchen. I swear I heard my Mom let out a sigh of relief.

**A/N: If the word Piggy is in there, review and tell me. But either way, I order you, by the power of Maxness, to review! **

**I'll go add a disclaimer at the top. I could remove this, but I'm in a babbling mood. OH! **

**Thank you, all, for reminding me. I need to go change my shirt….hmmm. **

**Tell me if this is a bunch of junk and I should remove it, or I should go ahead and make it a multi-chap. **


	2. Is Tozzy a pairing?

**A/N: Hopefully, this won't look squished. I think….this should be five chapters? I have no idea. And after you read this, I think you can guess why it's T.**

**Max POV**

"IGGY!" I screamed, knocking on the bathroom door. "Come _on_! Let's go!" There was no response. The flock was standing behind me, and we were all glaring at the door (except for Mr. Emotionless. He was just watching the door, kinda as if that would open it). I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Angel. Immediately, she concentrated on Iggy's mind, and a confused expression came across her face.

"I think…I think he's asleep. And dreaming. About beach bunnies. Like, some Fang described to him. Max, what's a beach bunny?" I stared at her, bemused. How on earth do you manage to fall asleep in the bathroom? And then dream about beach bunnies?

"It's nothing, Ange." I replied. I looked away from her and to Fang, my so-called boyfriend. He cleared his throat and looked away, uncomfortable. Of course, only I picked up on it.

Gazzy, the dear little boy, asked: "Fang, do you have a hairball?" Poor kid looked completely serious. He had never, ever seen Fang looking uncomfortable.

"It was way back when, when we split up." Fang responded, ignoring Gazzy. My gaze hardened into a sarcastic oh-is-that so-how-bout-I-just-punch-your-face-in? look. I glanced at my watch. There were only 5 minutes left to three. We had to _go_. So I did the only thing a sensible leader would do.

I backed away from the door and roared "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, PYRO! YOU BLEW UP THE FRIKIN' MICROWAVE!"

A loud crash resonated in the bathroom. Angel squealed with glee. "He fell in the toilet!" The door slowly unlocked, and a bright white light poured out. Then, from the bathroom, came…….Iggy. Who did ya expect? Albus Dumbledore? His (Iggy's, not Dumbledore's) clothes were dripping wet, particularly the left side. His hair was sticking up at all sorts of funky angles, and one of his socks was half pulled off. The whole flock burst into laughter. The first thing he said, as soon as he stepped out, was: "It was Gazzy. I swear."

"And I swear, if you don't change right now, and get that hair flat, I'll kick your butt into next year. On the North pole."

He sighed and trudged over to the boy's room, allowing a path of water to trail behind him. The whole short time it took him to get there, he was mumbling something about unnecessary lies.

About 9.5 minutes later, we were all in the kitchen with Mom. "Okay…..keys. Got them," she said "Ella? Come on, you might as well have fun with this-- and I also need someone to make sure that the flock doesn't suddenly beat the poor barbers up." Ella sauntered into the kitchen, a cell phone on her ear.

"Yah, sure, Jen. I gotta go; I'm going to the barbers' with my mom. K'? Bye!" She turned to us, a ecstatic expression on her face. "What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

*****Line break. Beep. Beep. The world has been taken over by giants. Beep. Beep.*****

Groaning, my mom pulled into the Barber Shop's (so creative) parking lot, practically kicking us out. Ella was pale and looked frozen, and her eyes were unfocused. My Mom looked as if she were ready to strangle everyone. The car ride had been, for lack of a better word, eventful. It all started with Nudge.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"You know what, Gazzy?" Nudge asked.

"What?" He answered, sounding tentative.

" I think we should play truth or dare, car version. You, me, and everyone else. And since you're sitting next to me, you're first. SO, truth or dare? I have great one's planned, either way, so I think you shouldn't think about it, cause you're gonna have to do something embarrassing either way. So, which do you pick? Truth? Hmmmmm? Or Dare? Or are you just not going to respond? Cause then I'll have to keep talking, since you're not answering, and nobody…mmmph!"

"Shut up, Nudge, and we'll play. Um, dare. Please, don't ramble."

"Okay! Yay! I dare you to kiss Total! On the lips, of course. Even if Akila would find that offensive." At this point, the girl looked like she was ready to shoot into the sky (a possibility) with excitement. Gazzy's mouth dropped open.

"No! No, no, no! Max! Tell her I shouldn't have to!" He whined, his tanned face paling.

"A dare's a dare, Gazzy, sweetie. You are the one who agreed to play. And signed up the rest of this unfortunate car for it along with you." I wanted to get back at him for that. Plus, it would be hilarious.

This time, Total piped up. "I think that such an action would be abominable. A bird boy kissing a amazing talking- flying- really- high- jumping dog? I believe-" I gave Total one of my famous death glares. He shut up. Gazzy squirmed in his seat.

Leaning forward, our favorite gassy boy stuck his lips out, like, an inch. He leaned further over to Total and closed his baby blue eyes before giving him a quick peck on the lips. I refrained from pointing out that Total hadn't had a proper bath in about a week.

Spluttering, he pulled away, and immediately screamed. "My turn! Ella, truth or dare?"

Ella moaned. "Why, oh why, did I agree to come on this horrid trip? Ugh. Truth."

Gazzy cackled. He has a really good evil laugh, did you know that? "Truth. Okay. Have you ever had a dream about someone in this car, in the tub? If so, who was it and what _exactly_ happened?" His truth or dare-ee turned a crimson red.

_ "_Hehm. Hehm. Hehm_. _Uh, yes. It was you and the whole flock, in this really small tub at first. Thank god, you were all wearing swimsuits. For some reason. Anyways, Max and Fang got into this water fight- the tub was filled- and you all joined in. Then, you were racing around in this HU-MON-GOUS tub, with clear, clear, water. All of you were laughing, even Fang. Then came the scary part.

"Fang's swimming trunks….yahed. And then Iggy attacked him, cause his shorts….yahed too. And then they started singing the constipated song. Then I woke up, and was scarred for life. Sorry, Max." She added, noticing my glaring. I mean, she was dreaming about my boyfriend and his shorts…yahing, as she so descriptively put it.

The rest of the car ride went something like that, and that was for a while, since Mom took a wrong turn. Finally, it was Gazzy's turn again. So far, he had managed to embarrass everyone in the car except for my Mom. "Dr. M?" He asked, his high little boy voice, taking on a sweet tone.

"Truth, Gazzy. Truth." She answered his unspoken question. She probably chose truth cause of the unspeakably odd dares that had recently occurred.

"Ok. How are babies made?" Mom slammed on the brakes, almost running into the bright green motorcycle (what is with people these days?) in front of us.

A awkward silence filled up the car. My Mom's face turned bright red, along with all the teens and Nudge. Of course, Nudge was the very one who broke the silence by saying "Abraham Lincoln." Sigh. That girl, she was really something. She continued "That's what you say in an awkward silence. Just clarifying." Another awkward silence ensued. I quickly slammed mental blocks down when a not-suited-for-Angel image popped into my head. All we needed was a six- 'scuse me, seven- year old singing about how babies were made.

"So…..is my question going to be answered?"

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**A/N: Ha-ha! Cliffy! I know everyone does the truth or dare thing….but I just love it so much. I did see a bright green motorcycle today. The guy on it was wearing a bright green jacket. It was weird. Anyways, review! Flames accepted! **


	3. Banana Phone?

**A/N: Shout out to the amazing people who reviewed! **

**Ecpilxed Rose!**

**Stealthy Ninja!**

**emotionalpoemgirl!**

**Iggy4ever!**

**Riley Manx!**

**Thank you to all of you, you were my first 5 reviewers. I seriously cannot say how much that means to me. On to the story! Sorry I didn't update for so long. Lot going on in my life:D**

**MAX POV  
**

Mom slammed her door, hard. Gasping, she declared "From now on, Truth or Dare is banned. You people are just to…to…..Flock. And Ella, what do you mean by shorts yahing?" Both Iggy and Fang turned slightly red. I slipped my arms around Fang's right arm protectively, glaring at Ella.

Ella sighed. "They tuned purple with green spots. And they grew tails. Like Barney. Duh. Remember, way back when, when I thought Barney was scary? And I had nightmares about people turning into Barney? And I called it yahing? Geez. You would think your own mother would remember her daughter's fears. Gosh." And with that, she adjusted her bag and walked into the store. **(A/N: Haha, to all you sick-minded people out there! Though I thought of keeping it that way…)**

The rest of us were left gaping after her. My mother cleared her throat. "Why me?? Why, oh why? Why didn't I get one normal child? WHY?" she lamented, practically on her knees. Then she gave the flock one firm look and walked in after Ella.

I spoke up, looking up at Fang's face. "It's kind of more disturbing, don't you think, Barney number one?" I asked. He whacked me, the meanie.

*****The giants have become larger. Uh-oh. There's a penguin on my head.*****

In the oh-so creative Barber Shop, Ella was flipping through a hair styles magazine. Good old Mom was sitting on a chair, staring at a wall, attempting to get over the car ride. Let me tell you, she never would. Like, ever. That's just the effect the flock has on people.

We set to work picking styles. I quickly settled on a simplistic shorter cut, with a little bit of something to bring out my blonde highlights. I seriously don't know what it was called. Something shmancy. After choosing, I helped everyone else pick, since I would get my haircut last.

Nudge….well, Nudge was Nudge in choosing. She choose to get her hair straightened and thinned out a bit. She was about to ask to get bright pink and green highlights, but my mom put her foot down on that.

"Nudge, no. No, God, no. I refuse to let a girl who is like a daughter to me get green and pink highlights. _No_. Especially since-- Oh, help me!" She moaned and fell into a waiting chair. I didn't bother to ask her to approve the others; I figured we'd given her enough panic attacks for the day. I shooed her off to work. When she was gone, I told Nudge she could get some green highlights. Hey, it would look cool!

Gazzy insisted that half of his hair be given a buzz cut and half spiked up. Iggy had his entire hair spiked up and dyed alternately green and blue. It actually looked pretty cool.

"Max?" I turned to Angel.

"Yeah, honey?" She held up a magazine picture of a little girl wearing a white top. Her long blonde hair- around Angel's length- was straightened at the top. Then it was tied in a ponytail, the hair then wavy.

"Can I get my hair styled like this?" She cocked her head to one side and held the picture further up. My heart melted.

"Of course you can, lamby. You're going to look perfect." She beamed as I kneeled down and pulled her to me, hugging her. I whispered "You're the only one here with any sense left. The rest of the flock has decided they are rainbow pop stars." She giggled and ran off to where Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were getting their hair styled. Only Fang left. *Groan* That boy was gonna be tough.

"Bridget!" Lizz the barber- woman screeched at me (we gave fake names to the place. Fang picked mine, knowing it would annoy the crap out of me) "Don't you think your boyfriend would look totally gorgeous with this haircut?" I looked at the picture. The guy had his hair styled into this whole elephant look thing. It was freaking creepy.

"Miss? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Her face turned to one of puzzlement., then anger.

"You don't have to be so mean, you…you…you tallie!" I'm sorry to say this, but I laughed.

"Could you seriously not think of anything better? My gosh, you totally need lessons from us!" I replied sincerely. And that's why my hair suddenly became the home of a whole bottle of blue hair dye. *insert swear word of choice* I let out a roar and picked up the nearest item (which happened to be the purse of an old, frail lady) and chucked it at the barber woman.

"HEY!" the old lady cried. "My granddaughter's in there! It's okay, Mia! I won't let them eat you!" Everyone froze. _What the h-e- two short vertical lines?_

And then….Fang dove toward the purse and screamed "I WANNA SEE THE TEENSIE- WEENSIE GIRL!" Okaaaay- then. This day was _totally _normal. Of-course. Right. Hey…OW!

"Whoever did that, you had better run!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Nudge squeaked from behind me. "Sorry! I was aiming for Lizz!" Of, course, it was to late by then. I had turned around and attacked Nudge's hair with a pair of scissors. Gazzy leapt out of his seat and slammed a hair dryer onto Iggy's head. Iggy roared and dumped the soapy- spray- water thing that hair cutters use on Angel's head.

And then….

The old lady broke a mirror or two (it beats me how).

Lizz dove under her desk, screaming "I KNEW the evil chipmunks were out to get me!"

Fang tore apart the purse, looking for the teensie- weensie girl.

Angel squirted shampoo into Iggy's eye.

I threw a pineapple(?) at a random customer's head. I had the right. He was looking at me funny.

All the customers ran away. Except for the old lady. She was still breaking mirrors, going on and on about her amazing grand daughter Mia.

Gazzy pranced throughout the shop with a pair of open scissors.

Fang sat down and cried cause he never found Mia.

Iggy tripped over a stray hair buzzy thing, bumping into a hair station and causing a domino effect.

Total stood on a chair and started conducting us.

The other hair cutters had been standing around in shock, but at this they broke into a loud chorus of Banana Phone. And started waltzing.

Ella turned on all the sinks. The place flooded.

Angel become a ballerina.

Lizz convinced herself there were sharks in the 2- inch deep water. I mean, really, lady.

Old lady stood on one of the big floofy high chairs for kids and said "Mia! I see you, my darling! Here I come!" She dove in the water and pulled out a nickel.

Ella and I started playing Miss Mary Mac.

Then Ella decided she wanted to turn into a water snake when she grew up. So she started practicing.

A shriek was heard "EL-LA! That was so gonna be my job!" Nudge became a water-snake too.

My mother walked in, expecting us to be ready, looking calm.

She walked back out, muttering something about a loony bin a few counties away.

I whined at Fang "Pick me up, Daddy!"

Total stopped conducting, noticing a pretty blue collar on the street that would look perfect on Akila.

We all froze.

And Total's fur was mysteriously orange with yellow sparkles.

Lets just say that the Barber Shop wouldn't be re-opening for a while. Oh, well. It would probably have a more creative name next time.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others. But still review! Flames accepted. And yes, I think there will be another chappie.**


	4. Hallmark Moments

**A/N: READ THIS! I know, I know, I know...I am so sorry I haven't written for so long. Sorry. *Bambi eyes* To the request of Faxness, I tried! But I really am not the type to write romance. I mean, I almost threw up in the Hunger Games, and it wasn't because of all the gruesome murders! Pools of gurple taking over the world! On to the story! Oh, I must warn you. This isn't that good.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Getting home wasn't pretty. Mommy dear was driving (obviously) but I swear, it was like I was. That's how bad it was. And when we got home... NOT fun. But it _was_ kinda funny.

It started off with Mom telling me to wash out the 'goop' in my hair. "Max, get that disgusting gel out of your hair!"

"What gel?" I asked, turning to Fang, seriously confused. "Does she mean the blue dye?" Fang, still looking depressed about the lack of a teeny- tiny girl in a purse, raised an eyebrow.

"What dye?" He reached over and gently rested his head on my head. I quickly found myself lost in a fantasy about what Fang's hand was _usually _doing in my hair, if you know what I mean. "Max? Max? MAX!" I snapped back into focus an looked at Fang, who had a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, finally realizing he was waiting for a reply. He help out his head, which was covered in a gooey blue goop. I recoiled, a girly "Ewwwwwwww!" escaping my lips. "Don't tell me people actually put that stuff in there hair!"

"For goodness sakes, Max!" Mom interrupted. "GO! I have enough junk to deal with without you and Fang having your _moments_." She screwed her face up on her last word. I couldn't help it. I giggled, and soon found a spoon being hurtled towards me, landing on my hair and skidding across, finally dropping to the floor with a plop. While I was looking behind me, I felt another spoon fly through my hair. The poor floor had a massive amount of blue gel on it- and lemme tell you, it was disgusting. I fled, knowing full well that I was pushing the limit.

In the hallway, I stopped, safely out of reach, and called over my shoulder "Oh, Mom! Looks like you missed a spot!" The flock and Ella burst into laughter, and my Mom let out a murderous scream. Joining in the laughter, I opened the bathroom door and walked in- just to slip on a torrent of water. "AIIEEEEEEEEK!" I squealed (don't listen to Fang! It wasn't a scream! Maximum Ride does _not_ scream!). There was the thundering of footsteps as everyone raced over to the bathroom.

"Max? What d'ya do this time? Electrocution?" Fang waltzed in, causing him to slip on the water and skid across the tiny floor, which, in turn, caused him to trip over me and into the bath tub, where he landed on his head with a harsh crack. "Oh. I see. Squiggles. And- IGGY!"

Instead of Iggy, my Mom walked to the door, not looking in a good mood. She let out a tired sigh. I was lying on the floor, my back covered in water. Fang lay half in and half out of the tub, just his jeans wet. "C'mon, kids. Up." She said resignedly. We staggered up, my hair officially clean.

"Iggy?" I hissed "What the hel- uh, I mean hello's- were you _doing_ in here?"

Iggy's face peeped out from behind the corner. "Nothing, Max! Nothing wrong! I swear!" I sighed. My mother stamped her foot like a five year old and yanked her ponytail out, tugging at her hair almost as if she were a madwomen.

"NOTHING? I think you've done _enough _today, young man! You and the flock! And, yes, even you, Ella Veronica Martinez! You had no need to get mixed up in there shenanigans! None! But nooooooooo, why would Ella Veronica do that? Uh- uh! Miss I'm- gonna- help- wreck- this- place- just- for- the- heck- of- it- so- in- your- face! And Maximum, watch your language!" She wrapped up her tirade with another leg stomp. "URGH!"

Uh- oh. We were on full name terms. "Ig? I'll deal with you later, I think my Mom needs to finish yelling. And then maybe take a nap...but, that's not really important. Do finish, Mom. We need to hear this. Really!" I added when she looked at me, disbelieving.

I sat down at the edge of the tub, next to Fang, who wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder, finishing the Hallmark image. You know, if you didn't count the sopping wet clothes, the dirty bathroom setting, the raving mad lady, and the five children (plus a dog) peeping, terrified, over the door frame. All who were rather colorful and attacked looking. But still.

"Right, so where should I start?" Mom asked.

"You could start at the part where we wrecked the the barber shop!" Gazzy helpfully suggested.

"Or the car ride." Nudge offered.

"Or the morning." Iggy threw in.

"Or you could just not yell!" Angel said, giving me a suspicious feeling that I should seriously give her another lecture about mind control. She turned her head to me and gave me the Bambi eyes. "It was only a little, Maxie! Only a teensie- weensie bit! Even smaller than Mia!" At this, Fang let out a remorseful moan. I patted his arm.

"It's okay, Fang. You got me. As for you, Ange, it's not okay. You can't, can't, _can't_ control peoples' minds! Especially my Mom's!"

Hearing the phrase 'mind- control', Mom's eyes bugged out. I think that was her final straw, because she just walked away, looking like she was going to cry.

"O- emmm- geeee! That reminds me! I gotta finish my homework!" Ella screeched, taking a look at Mom's face. "Oh, well. It's only that scene with the donkey from _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. The play is really funny, guys, you should read it one day!"

Total stared at her and huffed. "My fur is _orange_ and _sparkly_, and you talk of reading _Shakespeare_! It would only fit if you were talking of one of his tragedies! Say, _Hamlet_ or _Othello_ or even _King Lear_! What will my dear Akila think when she sees me? Oh, my love, my princess, I am even less fit for you now! I do not know how to reach your-"

"Shut up, Total." I gently interrupted his reverie. The flock had all gathered on the floor of the bathroom by now, and Ella was sitting on the sink, her back leaning against the side wall. Total was whimpering gently, his front (sparkly) paws over his (still black) nose. He was on the toilet seat, which was down (but it's still disgusting). I looked over my flock, feeling a undying contentment. I kissed Fang's cheek, just as my Mom came back, looking much more relaxed and ready to deal with us.

"I forgive you. But you're still in loads of trouble." She pushed through the flock and picked Total up, sitting down and placing him in her lap. There was accepting laughter amongst us. Talk about Hallmark moments.

"So, what's our total for today?" I asked. Everyone started to list our myriad of disasters, and we came up with:

Not So Goods

One wrecked bathroom

One wrecked Barber Shop

A interesting game of Truth or Dare

A orange and yellow sparkled Total

Nudge's hair cropped weirdly

Gazzy's hair style dead

Various bruises and cuts (a norm)

Iggy's hair style dead as well

The rest of the Flock still with over- sized hair

A furious Dr. Martinez (at one point)

Somewhat Goods

Mia was found, in the Grandma's perspective

We discovered Ella and Nudge's shared ambition

Oh, well. We're better off than _last_ week. And today's total was done, according to all of us. Suddenly, Gazzy had another... explosion. Nudge yelped and yanked Fang forward as a shield, causing him to topple into my Mother, which caused Total to fly out of her arms, who fell on Ella, who accidentally fell on the sink knob, which turned to far and broke, causing water to come gushing out, immediately spraying Iggy, who roared and turned, and...And it was all a dream. _Not._

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good! I'm sorry! But I've been having issues, since I had nooo idea what to write for this chapter...so, review? Pleassssssssse? Any suggestions on how I could improve my writing? If you a review, you get a virtual hug from me!**

**CHIPMUNKS!**


End file.
